Split
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: There are times when Fate has different plans for those that are meant to do something more. Nothing will ever stop Fate's plans from happening, even when deals were already made. However, Fate's plan will be fulfilled and the results will be more satisfying than the ones that had already been made.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Title_: Split  
><em>Characters<em>: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Harry Potter, Grell Suttcliff, Undertaker, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, and various other characters  
><em>Rating<em>: M  
><em>Words in Chapter<em>: 1,652  
><em>Pairings<em>: None  
><em>Warnings<em>: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.  
><em>Summary<em>: There are times when Fate has different plans for those that are meant to do something more. Nothing will ever stop Fate's plans from happening, even when deals were already made. However, Fate's plan will be fulfilled and the results will be more satisfying than the ones that had already been made.  
><em>Notes<em>: This story came to me at random one day. This is a story that goes from the first anime, but borrows only two elements from the second series. Minus those two elements, none of the second series appears, so no Claude or Alois. On another part of the note, this story will only be updated once a month at most.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
>Thoughts: '…'<br>Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
>Ciel SpeechHarry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
>Parseltogue: "<span><strong>Parseltongue<strong>"  
>Articles and Letters: <em>This is a written in story piece<em>

Prologue

A young boy lay on the floor. He struggled against the bonds that bound him. His arms and legs were spread out to form an X. The boy's eyes were a green so vibrant that they looked like gemstones. It was those eyes were darting between two men. One of the men wore a black robe and turned towards a large man with a thick moustache. The large man stood in a corner of the room. Neither man spoke. The man in the robe turned back towards the boy and jerked on one of the ropes. The boy screamed from behind a gag as his leg was roughly yanked. The man then tied the roped to a stake that was piercing through the carpet.

The robed man looked over his shoulder at the large man. "Everything will be done, Mr. Dursley. I will have your boy fixed." The large man's eyes narrowed at the last sentence. The man pulled a hood over his head. Mr. Dursley shifted and turned away from the boy that lay on the floor. To keep from looking at the boy, Dursley focused on some strange writing that was on his walls. The writing was placed between the pictures of a family with two very large men and a horse-faced woman. The boy that was tied to the floor wasn't in a single one of those pictures.

Mr. Dursley cleared his throat. "Are you sure this… Stuff will work?" The man's face paled as he looked at the robed man. The man was drawing symbols onto the carpeted floor. The symbols were in a circle around the boy. The man finished drawing and looked at Mr. Dursley. Dursley shifted as the man watched him in silence.

The man then returned to looking at the boy. "The boy will not be a problem after today. He will either be cured or killed." Mr. Dursley's shoulders straightened. The boy's eyes widened. The man dropped the brush that he had been holding. "Are you that ready for me to do this, Mr. Dursley?" He didn't wait for the man to answer.

The man lifted his hands to the air. He started speaking a language that neither the boy nor Mr. Dursley knew. Purple lights began to appear as the strange words continued to flow from the man's lips. The individual lights then combined into a solid wall of purple that swallowed the boy up. The man stopped speaking. Mr. Dursley looked at him. "Why did you stop? This is what's supposed to happen, right? This sort of freakishness?" The man looked at Mr. Dursley.

He then went back to looking at the light. "No, this isn't meant to happen." Mr. Dursley's eyes widened at that declaration. The light intensified as the two watched something that had been determined a long time ago begin to take place.

_Before Present Events: Late 1880's_

A man with shoulder length black hair scowled as the body of a small boy slumped over. He looked around as the body quickly cooled. Suddenly, laughter filled the area that he stood in. The man spun around, his armless sleeve flopping next to him. The laughter continued as a person appeared from behind the boy. The man stared at the newcomer.

The person was a female with a voluptuous figure and long black hair. Her eyes were black to the point that they blended in with the bangs that fell into her face. "I would apologize for stealing your meal, but this boy is too important to go to a demon at this time, Sebastian." She began to pet the boy's bluish-black hair.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "This contract has been settled. I am owed my end of the deal." The woman laughed yet again. Her hair bounced as she shook her head. Sebastian continued to stare at the woman.

She tilted her head to the side. "I promise that you'll get to see this soul again. You'll even get to keep your current name. However, Ciel Phantomhive is important, Sebastian Michaelis. He is needed in the future. If I were you, I would keep your ears out for a little bird in the future." The woman then disappeared. Sebastian stood and looked at the body of his young master. He then scowled and turned away from the sight. He didn't look back as he disappeared into the darkness.

_Present Events: 1989_

The young boy groaned as he heard a voice speaking to him. He felt as if he was floating through the air. The words that were being spoken met his ears after another moment. "Do you wish for me to become your weapon? Do you willingly barter your soul for my hand in revenge?" While he heard the words, the exact meaning didn't seem to reach his brain.

The boy groaned as he opened his mouth. "Yes, anything." He then felt a searing pain in his eye. The pain was so intense that he passed out only moments later. However, he could still feel himself floating. It was the continued sensation of floating that caused him to awaken. His eyes opened to the sight of a person kneeling next to him. The boy frowned and sat up. The person that was next to him was a boy with bluish-black hair. The boy's eyes were a deep blue that had stood out from his face.

The blue-eyed boy smirked and stood. He held out his hand to the other. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter." The boy, Harry, frowned at the blue-eyed person. He tilted his head to the side. The boy continued to stare at him. "I'm the voice that's always been in the back of your head. You're not insane. I am, in truth, a second soul." Harry blinked yet again.

Harry shook his head after a moment. "If this is true, then why are we only meeting now? Am I dead? Was what I heard not real?" He looked around the area that they were in. The entire space was empty and black. Harry couldn't see a single thing outside of their tiny area.

A strange chuckle echoed in the space. Harry looked back at the boy. The boy smirked. "You're not dead. You have my servant. You are bound to him as I am. He and I never managed to complete our deal." Harry blinked and opened his mouth. The boy held up his hand. "Do not speak at this time. What you need to know is that the man is a demon. You have promised your soul to him in exchange for his help." Harry's eyes widened at that. The boy shook his head. "Yes, I'm certain that you didn't realize it at the time. However, this was necessary. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Earl Ciel Phatomhive. I will also help you." Harry nodded. He then fell over as he felt as like passing out again. Ciel frowned. "It appears as if our time is done for now. I will leave you with a warning before you go. I will be able to take over your body now that I've awakened. I will only do so when necessary. You can also give me permission to do so." Harry didn't get a chance to respond as he passed out again.

He quickly returned to consciousness and found that he was being carried in someone's arms. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a man with black hair and pale skin. The man had brownish red eyes that focused on Harry. "I see you're awake, master." Harry frowned as the man carefully set him down.

Harry then bit his lip. "Who are you?" He then felt a nudge against his skull. He blinked as he felt something tell him to pay attention.

He stopped and began to hear something that was definitely not his own voice from inside his head. '**This was my servant. He is the demon that was summoned. He has yet to gain my soul. Now, when he asks what to call him, say Sebastian**.' Harry's eyes refocused and saw that the man was now kneeling in front of him.

The man had a hand over his chest. "Master, I do not have a name. It is your job to name me. What is the name that you shall give me?" Harry's mind immediately jumped to the name that Ciel had told him to say.

He cleared his throat. "Sebastian. Your name will be Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Harry when his name was given to him.

Harry's eyes changed. He wasn't aware of the change at first, as Ciel hadn't asked him for control. It just happened. The only sign that Ciel was in control was that Harry's green eyes changed to match Ciel's blue ones. "_Do not be shocked by the name, Sebastian. It appears that this is the body that I will be sharing_." Sebastian smirked after the words were spoken. Harry's eyes then returned to green moments later. The young boy shook his head. He had been aware of what Ciel had said, though his mind had been a bit jumbled. The feeling of being forced from control had startled him.

Sebastian stood. "It appears as if I have two masters. However, I have noticed something, little master…" He touched the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "There is an intruder that shouldn't be here. If you will allow me to, I will take it out." Harry could only nod. The words that Sebastian had spoken were ones that he didn't understand. Sebastian smirked. "I will take you somewhere for the time being, little master. It will be painful to take this intruder out. We will then start working. I have much to teach you." Harry nodded and Sebastian picked him up again. The man then walked off into the darkness with Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,883

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: A major time jump from the prologue

_Notes_: As this chapter's warning says, there is a major time jump. This chapter will set in motion many of the elements of the story. Also, this will be the formatting for the headers and where all chapter notes will be placed from now on.

_Note 2:_ From this chapter on, whenever Ciel is in control of Harry's body, Harry will be referred to as Ciel.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
>Thoughts: '…'<br>Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
>Ciel SpeechHarry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
>Parseltogue: "<span><strong>Parseltongue<strong>"  
>Articles and Letters: <em>This is a written in story piece<em>

Chapter 1

An old man sat with his hands in his lap. It had been seven years since the death of Vernon Dursley and the disappearance of Harry Potter. Nobody knew what had happened to the boy, but they had found signs of a demonic ritual near Vernon Dursley's body. This had caused the Muggle officers to believe that the murderer had used both of them as sacrifices. It didn't take long for the wizards to find out that the guardian to the Boy-Who-Lived was dead. What upset the general populous the most was that the boy himself was missing and presumed dead.

These thoughts were on the man's mind as he looked out of the window. A cool breeze came through the open window. Moments later, an owl flew into the room with a rolled up paper tied to its leg. The bird landed on the arm of the man's chair. The man looked at the paper and saw the title _The Daily Prophet_ written across the top of the parchment colored roll. He reached into the pocket of his brightly colored clothes and dropped a few bronze coins into a pouch that was on the bird's other leg. The bird stood still as the man took the paper from it. The owl then flew from the room and left the man alone once again. He watched the owl leave before returning his attention onto the paper. He unrolled the paper and saw that the date was _31__st__ July 1996_. The man sighed. "Today would have been Harry's birthday." He then focused on an article that took up the majority of the front page.

Yet, the man's eyes widened moments later. Along the front of the paper was a headline that he had never expected to see. In fact, he wouldn't have believed it possible without seeing the picture that accompanied the headline. The headline read: _Lord Harrison James Potter is Alive_. The old man blinked several times and looked at the picture of a messy haired boy with an eye-patch over one eye. The boy wore a pair of black robes and was standing in front of a man dressed in an old-fashioned butler's uniform. The pair stood on the steps of Gringotts bank. The old man shook his head and began to read the actual article.

_It has been confirmed that Harrison James Potter didn't die seven years ago in a demonic ritual. The young man was caught entering Gringotts bank in the company of another man. When asked about the other man, many people said that he gave off an ominous air. At first, it was thought to be a fast-spreading rumour that the boy was alive. However, this reporter went and saw for herself that the young man really was alive and well. The only unusual thing, beyond his companion, was the eyepatch over one eye._

_ Being a reporter, I approached the young man and was intercepted by the man dressed like a Muggle Butler. The butler stepped in the way and said, "Who are you and why do you approach my master?" I was startled at first, but I introduced myself and told him that I worked with the Daily Prophet and wished to speak with Mr. Potter._

_ Both men shot me a look that I won't describe. Yet, Lord Potter held a hand up and stopped his butler from saying anything else. Lord Potter told his butler, who turned out to be named Sebastian, that he couldn't harm me. He then apologized for the fierce protectiveness of his butler and told me that he couldn't stop to speak. It was then that his butler informed me that his master was free in the afternoons for the next few days and could speak then. Finally, I was told to address the young man as Lord Potter._

_ I was about to say something about him being referred to as Lord, but he showed me his hand before I could do more than open my mouth. Right on his finger was the Potter Lordship ring, he really was the Potter Lord. The two then left._

_ As it stands, Lord Harrison James Potter has appeared and claimed his lordship. He has also granted me the right to ask him some questions. It is this reporter's wish that our questions will be answered when I speak with Lord Potter. So please stick around for the next article._

_By Alice Fredricks_

The old man set the paper down and slumped into his chair. "Harry, where have you been?" He then stood up and made his way to the door. "I need to get everyone together. We need to bring Harry to safety." He then left the room in a hurry.

_Same Day: Potter Manor_

Harry sat back as he threw the paper onto the table. He had a frown on his face and didn't look up as Sebastian walked into the room with a teacart. The demonic butler paid no attention to the scowl that stretched across Harry's face as he poured the tea. Harry looked at Sebastian. The butler set down a cup filled with tea. He finally looked at Harry. "Has something displeased you, My Lord?" Harry shook his head and picked the cup up.

Harry sniffed the tea. "No, nothing like that, Sebastian. I had a random thought pass through my mind." Harry took a sip of his tea. "I was only contemplating whether a thought that passed through my mind was really mine." Sebastian didn't respond to the words that his master said.

Sebastian set a plate down. "My Lord, you know that I do my best to please the both of you." Harry nodded as he picked up the sandwich that was on the plate. He looked straight ahead and took a small bite. Sebastian stood still. "I wanted to inform you that the meeting with the newspaper woman was set for tomorrow at one in the afternoon. The woman sent a letter through owl earlier this evening. She apologized for having to put the meeting off for a couple of days." Harry nodded and looked at the evening edition of the paper.

A sound from inside Harry's mind caused him to close his eyes. "**When you finish that sandwich of yours, I would like to enjoy my tea.**" Harry rolled his eyes and finished the last bite of sandwich. He then sat back in chair. Instantly, his eyes changed to the blue that represented Ciel being in control. Sebastian watched Ciel drink the tea.

Sebastian bowed with his arm across his chest. "It's a pleasure to see you, my Lord. I have prepared an apple torte for today's dessert." Ciel nodded. Sebastian served the torte.

Ciel set his teacup down. "_In response to this meeting that Harry has set up, keep an eye on this woman, Sebastian. I don't trust these wizards_." Sebastian nodded as Ciel went back to his food.

_Two Days Later: Grimmauld Place_

A man with long black hair sat at a table. His eyes were fixated on a newspaper that he had found earlier that day. This man was Sirius Black, notorious 'murderer' and escaped convict. His eyes didn't leave the paper as he stared at the picture that accompanied the article. The article was about a boy that many thought had died. Sirius began to read the article.

_Lord Harrison James Potter Speaks_

_As many of you read in my previous article, Lord Harrison James Potter has appeared after so many years of being presumed dead. Many would think that the Ministry should have considered that he wasn't dead when they couldn't access his vaults. As the populace knows, if a family line becomes extinct, the ministry is able to claim the assets. The goblins didn't let this happen to the Potters. This left more people wondering if the young Lord Potter was really dead. The fact that he has returned and claimed his lordship finally disproved his death._

_ Now, Lord Potter granted me the right to speak to him. I will admit to having been nervous, readers. Lord Potter's Butler, a man named Sebastian, was quite unnerving and rather insistent on being present throughout the entire meeting. I didn't say anything against him being present. Once everyone was settled, the questions began._

_ "Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to speak with you. Where have you been all of these years?" That was the first question that had to be asked. Lord Potter didn't answer right away; he just sat there and watched me._

_ He closed the one eye that I could see and said, "I can't tell you exactly where I have been. I gave my word as a lord that I wouldn't. What I can tell you is that I have been with Sebastian." I will admit to being intrigued by those words._

_ "If you can't tell us where you have been, can you tell us how you came to be in the hands of your… Butler?" Lord Potter's facial expression changed into a smirk when I asked that question._

_ "Yes I can. I ran away when my uncle tried to… Exorcise me," said Lord Potter. The young man shook his head before he continued to speak. "I ended up in Sebastian's care not long after that. He took me away. Before you ask, I had no idea that my uncle had died until several weeks later. That was when Sebastian told me about it." I found it odd that the butler would hide such news, but I knew that there were other questions that needed to be asked._

_ "Why did you return now?" That was another question that many around the office were asking after they were informed about Lord Potter's return._

_ Lord Potter did chuckle at that question. "I returned to claim my birthright. Sebastian has spent years educating me on how to be a Lord. We returned because we felt that I was ready to receive my lordship." He then held up his hand. "Before you ask, yes I chose sixteen because that's the official age one can receive a lordship."_

_ It was the mention of his butler being the one to educate him that seemed off to this reporter. "Was Mr. Sebastian qualified to teach you?" It was a question that I knew you, my readers, would want answered._

_ Lord Potter nodded. "Sebastian is versed in practically everything Magical and Muggle. He also comes from a long line of butlers that have served the aristocracy for centuries. And please, Sebastian prefers that you don't use mister when using his name."_

_ Lord Potter's last answer left many more questions, but the interview was interrupted before more could be asked. The butler stopped the interview by saying that Lord Potter had another appointment. I didn't get a chance to say anything as the two left rather quickly. Their departure put an end to the interview. However, we at The Daily Prophet will do everything we can to keep our readers informed about the enigmatic Lord Harrison Potter._

_By Alice Fredricks_

Sirius sat back and sighed. "Harry…" He then got up and left the room. Shifting into a black dog, he went through a door that led to the backyard. Sirius had places to be and an important person to find.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,941

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: Dolores Umbridge makes an appearance.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
>Thoughts: '…'<br>Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
>Ciel SpeechHarry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
>Parseltogue: "<span><strong>Parseltongue<strong>"  
>Articles and Letters: <em>This is a written in story piece<em>

Chapter 2

Harry looked at his nails as he sat in the back of the car that Sebastian was driving. "You know, I find it rather amusing that you can drive a car, Sebastian." The vehicle was a blue Jaguar XJ(X300) that Sebastian had purchased a year earlier. Harry looked at the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian's eyes focused upon the rearview mirror.

Sebastian chuckled after another moment. "Of course I would, my lord. It's important that a butler can operate the vehicle in which his master would ride in." Harry shook his head and let his hand fall to his lap. He leaned against the back of his seat. Sebastian cleared his throat. "We'll soon be parked, my lord. I will make sure that the car is unnoticeable to the general population. I do believe that you wish to walk to the public phone booth that the ministry uses." Despite how the sentence could be taken as a question, Harry knew that this had been a statement.

A mental nudge raced across Harry's mind. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His eyes snapped open a moment later. The one visible eye was blue instead of green. "_Sebastian, remember to keep a close eye on the wizards that actively participate within the government. We don't know what they'll do thanks to the lack of information that we have_." The young man crossed one leg over the other as Sebastian pulled the car to a stop.

A smile spread across Sebastian's face. "Yes, my lord. I will be as vigilant as I always am." Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. They opened once again and revealed the green that represented Harry being in control.

Harry shook his head. "There are times that I will admit to not being comfortable with that switch." Sebastian turned off the car and climbed out as Harry undid his seatbelt. Sebastian held the door open for his master. Harry climbed out of the car. "Remember Sebastian, we will need to convince these wizards that there's no reason for their supposed inquisition. I don't believe that we will necessarily be successful, not with the forcefulness of the… Letter." Harry shook his head as Sebastian closed the door.

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my Lord. These wizards will eventually learn what it is like to demand anything from you." Harry nodded and silently walked towards the Ministry of Magic.

_Ministry of Magic: Atrium_

Harry was scowling as he and Sebastian exited the phone booth that served as the public entrance to the Ministry of Magic. His scowl deepened even more when a three people walked right up to them. Sebastian stepped in front of Harry. The three people stopped and looked at the man that had blocked their path.

Sebastian bowed ever so slightly. "Excuse me, but it's inappropriate to approach a lord in the manner that you are. I could have easily construed your movements as an attack upon my lord." One of the three individuals glared, his face having turned red at what Sebastian had said.

A woman then stepped forward. She garnered the attention of Harry and Sebastian. The two stared at the woman's squashed faced and mentally frowned at the thought of the woman being a toad. The woman cleared her throat and smiled. "And who are you to speak to the minister in such a manner?" Her voice was so sickly sweet that Harry felt as if his teeth were going to rot away.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped to the side. "This would be my butler, madam. He was only doing his job. You should know that it's inappropriate for anyone to approach a lord without properly introducing one's self. Those introductions should have been made to Sebastian first. He would have then introduced you to me." The three stared at Harry. He looked them and smirked. "Not following the proper protocol is both insulting and can be seen as an attack upon me. Now please, who are you?" He looked at each person. The man that had gone red had a bowler hat in his hands. His grip on the brim was so tight that it crumpled the edges. The toad-faced woman still had a scowl on her face. However, the last person was a monocle-wearing woman and she had a smile on her face.

The monocled woman cleared her throat. "I apologize, Lord Potter. I was told that you had arrived at the phone booth and wanted to get you myself. This isn't normal behaviour, I assure you. My name is Amelia Bones. I am head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She then looked at the other two. A scowl, which quickly disappeared, crossed her face. Only Harry and Sebastian had seen the scowl before it could disappear. Amelia gestured towards the two that were with her. "My companions are Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the minister, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I hope you don't mind them joining us."

A nudge caused Harry to turn his attention inward. '**I don't like either of those people. Those two are untrustworthy.**' Harry didn't nod or acknowledge Ciel. He knew that it could be taken wrong if he did.

Harry cleared his throat. "I and my butler were under the impression that the meeting was with you, Madam Bones. However, I don't have a problem with them attending. I only hope that this meeting will be over quickly. I have another appointment that was made before this one. Unfortunately, that appointment cannot be pushed aside. Nobody keeps the Queen of England waiting." Fudge's eyes widened and Umbridge straightened her shoulders at those words.

Amelia Bones spoke before Umbridge could. "Of course, Lord Potter. I appreciate that you were able to make time in your busy schedule. Please, let's go to my office." She then began to walk away from the group. Sebastian let Harry walk ahead of him. The trio quickly left Fudge and Umbridge to catch up.

Ignoring the employees that watched them, they reached an office after several minutes. Amelia opened the door and let Harry enter with Sebastian. Sebastian walked in front of Harry and looked around before he let Harry enter. The young man sat in a chair as the other three walked into the room.

Amelia sat down after conjuring a couple of chairs for both Fudge and Umbridge. She didn't bother to spare them a glance as she looked at Harry. She cleared her throat. "Lord Potter, I do hope that you will be able to answer some questions for me. I have gone over both articles in the prophet and found that some key information was missing. I would like to have this information in order to properly close the files that were opened when we believed you to be dead." Harry nodded and propped his elbow up on one of the chair's arms. His cheek rested against the fist that he had made.

Harry quickly glanced at the other two before focusing on Amelia again. "Of course, I will do my best to clear up the gaps, madam. I only answered the reporter's questions as a way to preemptively stop the general public from asking theirs. It's better to assuage the curiosity of the masses before they can form their own, often wrong, opinions." He glanced at the other two and saw Umbridge scowl at him. He then returned to looking at Amelia.

Amelia nodded. "Thank you, Lord Potter. We only have a couple of points to go over. You said that you ran away before the event that led to your uncle's… Horrific death." She stopped and looked at Harry. The boy nodded. She looked back at the papers on her desk. "I would like to know why you decided to run away. Some of the things that we saw during the investigation were most worrisome." She looked at Harry again.

Harry sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Of course, Madam. My uncle wasn't the most caring of relatives. He viewed me as his servant to be punished if I didn't meet his expectations. I was rarely ever fed and had to do all of the chores in the home. My uncle would whip me if I so much as touched something he arbitrarily deemed above me. He would then say it was to remove my freakishness." Harry shrugged. "I finally couldn't deal with it. I knew that I would be killed if I stayed. So, I left and met Sebastian not long afterwards. I then found out that he was in the employ of a family member." Harry stopped there.

Harry then looked at the others and chuckled. "It appears as if my mother had other family that nobody had known about. That family had been trying to find me since her death. Sebastian managed to fulfill the task of locating me. He was then assigned to be my butler." He gestured to Sebastian. The butler reached into his jacket and removed two manila envelopes. The envelopes would agree with everything that had been said, though that was because the story had been worked out years earlier.

Amelia took them and opened one of the envelopes. Her eyes widened as she looked at the papers that were inside. "Is this…" She didn't even finish the question. Sebastian went back to Harry's side.

Harry nodded. "I believe that you opened the file containing the physical that took place hours after Sebastian had found me. My... Cousin, for a lack of a better word, called in his personal physician to come and take a look at me. He wanted to make sure that we would have evidence in a court case. That turned out to be unnecessary."

Umbridge cleared her throat and drew the attention towards her. "Really Mr. Potter, how can we even trust that to be real? You look healthy to me." The woman's voice was still simpering sweet.

Harry shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. "Really, madam? You question my cousin's physician? Just because I don't appear to be a starved child doesn't mean that I wasn't. It means that I have had a healthy upbringing since. Not that the healthy upbringing can clear up all of the problems that are associated with my uncle's abuse." He then sighed. "It really bothers me that someone so high up in the government would question the provided proof."

Fudge cleared his throat. "I do apologize for Dolores, Mr… Lord Potter. We only wanted to make sure that the information was correct. We were under the impression that you were treated quite well by your relatives." He shifted in his seat.

Harry nodded. "I guess I can understand that. You didn't have all of the facts." He smiled as he thought about what he was saying.

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at his pocket watch. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but we really do need to be going. We'll be in time to meet with the queen if we leave now." He then bowed to the group.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Yes, we must be going. I'm quite certain that your other questions will be answered in the next envelope, Madam Bones." He then looked at all three of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you Madam Bones, Madam Umbridge, Minister Fudge. However, we can't keep the Queen of the Realm waiting." Then, before anyone could say or do anything, the two walked out of the office and had disappeared by the time the other three made it to the door.


End file.
